mikumikudancefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Readme.txt
About page Due to some things being rather complex in translation, I'll just post a majority of what I have downloaded on this page. The set up is temporary, but it will not have my attention for quite some time due to me posting these quickly without much layout thought. I know it is going to stretch eventually so feel free to subpage when it does that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well... do we really need this page? If a readme is updated, we should correct the contents here without delay. I'm afraid who takes the charge of it? Damesukekun 13:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm just using the page as a place holder until I think of something else, it can be deleted at any time. I can add at the top "the readme seen here may or may not be current with the creators other model policy, and subjected to change". ::Also, I have models on my computer that I need to delete, so the readme files would go with it and I technically won't have access to them after that. Even though I save a majority of models on disc, but it might be tedious to keep abusing the disc to pull a readme. ::Currently I am just going in alphabetical. If you want to post you can, it's not like you'll break the page if you add anything. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I can see the need for putting things into collapsing boxes and tables, this page seems to have grown a bit long. I might come back and try some things, if you wouldn't mind Bunai82. Feel free to as much as delete the page at any time, this'll give me something to do in the meantime- are notes to self Maybe also have columns for timestamps according to date uploaded / shown inside zip file / post from model maker's blog. Maybe also a column linking to the TOS and/or top page in case rules change. (To a paranoid extent, maybe even a CRC32/MD5 hash column for the simple need to see if 1) the readme is actually the one that came with the model in your possession, and 2) if there is any discrepancy in either of the readme available. This is only to an extreme, though. Nnnnnot likely to be done, just 妄想中) Velichi (talk) 12:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello, thanks for volunteering. However, since I have the Wiki Forum up and running, I will actually be retiring this page. It was meant to be temporary until there was another option to present raw text Readme files. The forums tag option gives it the ability to present a topic on a specific article. If you have an idea minimizing the need to create thousands of topics for one article, I'd like to read that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't find a way to nest 'collapsible' -within- table cells anyways. Thankfully not really a concern now. Looking forward to mountains of readme files. (Shouldn't I be enjoying MMD instead...) Velichi (talk) 06:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC)